poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Romeo
Littlefoot's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss is another upcoming Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. Plot Warring Capulets (Michael Toland) and Montagues (Stephen Goldberg), portrayed as Steller and California sea lions respectively, have their feud watched sadly by Capulet's only daughter, Juliet (Patricia Trippett). A fight on the shore is ended when the Prince (Phil Nibbelink), a large and monstrous elephant seal, appears and warns the two groups that, should there be any more disturbance, the seal who caused it shall be exiled to Shark Island, a fin shaped rock where a shark lives. Romeo (Daniel Tripett), Montague's only son, is depressed, wishing to fall in love with someone. His humorous friend, Mercutio (Chip Albers), urges him and another of his friends, Benvolio (Sam Gold), to go to a Capulet party later that evening. They attend the party, covered in white sand to look like Capulets, and Romeo falls in love with Juliet at first sight. Juliet, however, was promised by her father to marry the Prince, who attends the party. Romeo and his friends manage to wreak havoc, and are revealed to be Montagues. Later that evening, the play's balcony scene is recreated on a cliff on the beach where a tree grows. Romeo promises Juliet that they shall marry the next morning, and she will not have to marry the Prince. Romeo begs Friar Lawrence, a sea otter, to wed them. After some thought, the friar believes their marriage will end the feud between their families, and agrees. Romeo and Juliet are wed that morning and traverse the sea in their happiness. However, even the other sea and land animals strongly oppose their being together. A fish finds them a lovely couple, but warns them that they will be in big trouble if the Prince finds out. Back on the beach, Mercutio is telling many jokes, which leads to him making insulting jokes against the Capulets, and the Prince is headed in that direction. When he arrives, Mercutio mocks him as well. Romeo rushes to aid his friend, but after a struggle Mercutio falls off the cliff where Juliet met Romeo the previous evening, and everyone thinks that he is dead. The Prince, jealous of Juliet's affection for Romeo, exiles Romeo to Shark Island. In despair, Juliet seeks the Friar's help, and he gives her a potion to put her in a deathlike state. Mercutio is revealed to be alive and sees the whole thing, remarking, "What a tangled web we weave." Lawrence shows the Capulet seals that Juliet is "dead", right as they were celebrating the marriage. But Benvolio sees her as well, and swims to Shark Island to tell Romeo. The Friar chases him to stop him, but is attacked by a shark. After receiving the terrible news from Benvolio, Romeo heads to the shore to see if Juliet is truly dead. Friar Lawrence arrives too late and tries to follow Romeo, only to have his tail maimed by the shark. After an undersea chase and some help from the fish Romeo and Juliet met earlier, Lawrence escapes and heads to the beach. A heartbroken Romeo walks past the mourning Capulets and tries to kiss Juliet, only to have some of the potion slip into his own mouth, putting him in a deathlike state as well. Both groups of seals begin to weep for their loss, and Lawrence, who has just arrived, teaches them a lesson about where hatred leads them. Suddenly, Romeo and Juliet awaken, and all is well. Mercutio returns, and the Prince finds a new mate, a large elephant seal like himself. The movie ends with the two families at peace, and Romeo and Juliet remaining together. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Baloo, Bagheera, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Tip, Dash, Ace Bunny and his friends, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Robin Hood, Little John, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar and his family, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Charlie Barkin, and Itchy Itchiford will guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will take over this film instead. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Romantic films Category:Live-action/animated films